underrated_toontown_hackersfandomcom-20200214-history
Underrated Toontown Hackers Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This page will discuss ToonTown's most underrated hackers, such as: Evil Con, Rare, Twister, King Drop, etc. This page will also go over some of the hacking teams/clans that have made an unnoticed impact on the game -- such as Sinister Empire, Team X, Team Virus, Team Hex, the Green-Union, etc. -- and will discuss the conflicts made between them. Underrated ToonTown hackers, in order of appearance: Evil Con (First Appearance: Toontown Online 2009) Rare (First Appearance: Toontown Online 2010) Twister (First Appearance: Toontown Online 2012) King Drop (First Appearance: Toontown Online 2013) Fireball Dynozilla (First Appearance: Toontown Rewritten 2014) Ned (First Appearance: Toontown Rewritten 2015) Kiwi (First Appearance: Toontown Rewritten 2017) Spirit Echo (First Appearance: Toontown Rewritten 2018) Underrated ToonTown hacker teams/clans, in order of appearance: Team Chaos (Leader: Evil Con) Team Cog (Leader: The Cog Founder) Team X (Leader: Twister) Team Virus (Leader: Trojan Horse) Team H.E.X. (Leader: Rare) Team Fangs (Leader: Spirit Echo/Echeus) Crunchypow The first ever massively underrated (and slightly well-known) Toontown hacker, mainly judging by the fact that he disappeared around the same time that which Freckleslam had first appeared. Crunchypow is the founder and leader and founder of Team Chaos, which was formerly known as Team Foe. The amount of members in it are around 6,000. Due to this amount of members, Team Chaos is very dangerous. However, it has not gotten any recognition for what it has accomplished, and it has accomplished a lot. Crunchypow, also known by his true name, Connor, has brought about many rumors to the game between 2009 & 2011 of Toontown Online. He was the first hacker to have ever reset a district. He was also the very first underrated Toontown hacker to make a public release, Crunchypow's releases include (In order of release): Command Access, Insta-Lag, Texture Changer, Account Information Stealer, Species Switcher, CrunchyLand (Hackland), Crunchypow's Clone Importer, and FoeChat. FoeChat was his final release, until the cause of a widespread termination tragedy. He then left Toontown in 2012, with the system message "You should never trust a Crunchypow.". However, that was not that last Toons have seen of him, as he has returned to the game in Toontown Rewritten during PlayTime in 2014, and he was constantly seen in Chip & Dale's Acorn Acres. At that point in time, he was a tall green monkey named Con. Con plays a multitude of MMORPGs, but his favorite is Toontown Offline. He disappeared from Toontown Rewritten when it was fully released from Beta, he now mainly plays Toontown Offline, Toontown Corporate Clash, Toontown Dessert Storm, Toontown Fellowship, Wizard101, Pirate101, Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Autobody - San Andreas, World of Warcraft, League of Legends, and a private Toontown server that he had created himself (which was in Beta 2 before it was discontinued), Toontown Empire. He even played Toontown Infinite, before it closed. Apparently, Crunchypow, as of 2018, is 16 years old in real life. And judging by his profile picture on Facebook and YouTube, he's actually attractive, I guess. Kiwi Kiwi was believed to be the alt account of Freckeslam, not very much is known about him. He was capable of many hacks, but used very few. If he truly was the alt of Freckleslam, Kiwi still qualifies as an underrated hacker. King Drop The creator of the first leaked Toontown Perl Injector. During his time of hacking, he was one to discover many things -- including the "Rainbow Toon" exploit, "Account Information Stealer" exploit, and more. Havoc Close friends with King Drop, he was. He was the second person to receive access to the Perl Injector. Fireball Dynozilla Fireball has had numerous names in the game, including Fireball, Grand Leader Fireball, and finally, Fireball Dynozilla. He is the founder of Team H.E.X, and has sprouted many hacks among the game. He is the second hacker known to have released a hack. Fireball Dynozilla's releases include - order of release HEX Land, and HEX Chat. HEX Chat was his final release, before he left the game for good. Twister Twister is the founder of Team X, he is one of the most underrated hackers around the game, mainly due to his very few times ever logging on. He is rumored to have hacked since 2007, around the same time Con started hacking. However, Twister still began hacking months after Jester did, and none of this has been solidly confirmed. Rare Rare, also known by his true name, Samuel, is the founder of Team-X. His team is considered to have truely kicked off in 2011, however, it has been around since 2010. He is now rightfully considered the father of most hacks in the game. He is also an inspiration to the new hackers of the 2011-2012 era. Rare's releases include - order of release Racing Code, Team-X Multihacks, X-Chat, X-Injector, and X-Land. X-Land was his last known release, however, he is mainly known for the release of the X-Injector. Since 2015, his team hasn't been considered active by most people. Ned Ned is considered to be another well-known ToonTown hacker from Vibrant Empire. Ned is known notoriously for resetting popular districts in the game. He is an elder member of the Vibrant Empire. Ned is to be remembered. Along with the rest of the Vibrant Empire, he has disappeared in 2012. However, he returned in 2015 of Toontown Rewritten (Beta), and he still plays the game, to this very day. Spirit Echo Spirit Echo is currently considered to be the last underrated ToonTown hacker. He is now going by the name, "Echeus", after an absence from the game. Spirit Echo is also the last well-know hacker to make a public release. Spirit Echo releases include - order of release Team Fangz Buttons, Team Fangz Nightlife Leak, Team Fangz Multihack, and the Team Fangz Perl Injector. He was also working in collaboration with Team Chaos for the Chaos Land release. Team Fangz Perl Injector was his last known release, however, he is mainly known for the release of the Team Fangz Nightlife Leak. If you are aware of anymore underrated Toontown hackers, please, feel free to create a page about them.Category:Browse